


Brighter Than The Lights

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anna loves her very gay older brother figures, Anna's POV, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Not Beta Read, Red Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: There was only one thing that Anna could think to want.(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	Brighter Than The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for yesterday's unrepentant angst, have some cavity-inducing fluff.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Christmas Lights

Bustling streets filled with shoppers, bright lights hung everywhere, a giant tree in the middle of the city square? Yup, it had to be Christmas time. Anna looked all around, eyes wide. It was her first holiday season after coming to Homra and Tatara had promised to take her out to see the lights and decorations. They'd even convinced Mikoto to come. Tatara said it was thanks to Anna's big, doe eyes, but she was fairly certain it had more to do with the expectant look the brunet had give his King when asking.

Which was how they came to wander the city streets together this night, Tatara holding Anna's hand and Anna holding the edge of Mikoto's jacket as she walked between the two of them. It could be that they looked something like a family.

If she had to describe her relationship to the two of them, Mikoto was like an older brother and Tatara was like her brother's boyfriend. She'd said that once and Izumo had laughed while Tatara actually had the gall to blush. Mikoto hadn't seemed to react, but Anna thought his red had looked a little brighter and even prettier than normal at that moment.

The decorations set up around the shopping district were elaborate, the tree was the largest that Anna had ever seen. Even if she couldn't appreciate all of the colors, she could appreciate the elegance of all the ornaments hanging from the pine branches, catching and reflecting the light that fell on them. She thought it was very beautiful and she walked a little faster, momentarily dragging the two men who had slowed their pace down for her before they all came to a stop at the base of the tree.

Looking straight up could almost make her dizzy, but seeing the star sitting atop the tree was worth it. It reflected lights of many colors, but the bits of it that Anna could see in red were gorgeous and her large eyes danced with joy while looking at it. Tatara looked at her with a fond smile before looking up at Mikoto with a look that plainly said, _“Aren't you glad you came?”_ Mikoto just silently watched Anna for a moment. Maybe he _was_ glad. It's not like he was unhappy in any case.

Walking around more led to them buying some taiyaki from a man in a truck, looking into the window of a toy store and finally to seeing Santa Claus. Or rather, a large bear dressed like Santa Claus. Or rather, a person in a bear suit, dressed like Santa Claus. Tatara urged Anna into the line of children waiting to speak to Santa Bear and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Even if she knew it wasn't real, the way that Tatara smiled as he patted her head made Anna decide to go anyway.

It was when she was at the front of the line and turned around to sit on the bear's lap that her eyes scanned the crowd and she saw Mikoto and Tatara. The brunet waved at her, but she was looking at his free hand. His pinky was hooked around Mikoto's. For reasons she didn't entirely understand, Anna knew that two men couldn't hold hands while walking around together. In a sense, this was their way of working around that taboo.

Looking at them and seeing the way that Tatara's face lit up when Mikoto closed his own finger around the younger man's in return, the way Mikoto's red shined brighter than the lights around them at the sight of Tatara's smile... Anna suddenly knew what she would ask for.

“This year,” she said quietly to the Santa Bear, “please make it so that we can have a lot more times like these.” She got up after the bear nodded slowly, as though slightly confused.

 _'Many more times like these. More times to see beautiful things. More times to be together. More times to enjoy each other's company. More times to pass by peacefully like this. Many more Christmases together.'_ It was all that she could think to want.

 


End file.
